This and That
by LadyHazelK
Summary: Word or photo prompts I happen to do. There is no set length and no set pairings; nothing is certain, except for the prompt's criteria. Mostly Twilight Fandom, but open to others; some may not be fandom related at all, but instead for fun. No copyright infringement is intended. All genres and generally rated T or M, but is tagged M, just in case.
1. Power's Out

**A/N: Word prompt. 200-300 words.**

 **Fandom: Whichever one you want it to be!**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Suspense/Mystery**

 **"** **And it was at that exact moment that the power came back on."**

The power had been out for three days. Everything in my fridge has either been eaten or thrown out. I can't go to the store, let alone leave the house, at this time of night. The nationwide curfew forbids it. I have enough candles and batteries to last the rest of the week, but without power, thus no microwave, there's only so much to eat. Sure, I have a gas stove, but all the gas is shut off an hour after curfew.

To make matters worse, I've had the feeling of being watched since the second day. Hearing creeks of floorboards when I'm simply sitting and reading is frightening when no one else in this house with me. Sometimes I think I hear a whisper in my ear or a breath on my neck. Others I simply feel a presence behind me, but when I turn around, there's no one.

It's getting cold, both inside and out, and with no heat comes the pile of blankets and warm clothes. I'm currently sitting on two thick, folded blankets with one wrapped around my shoulders. I have my book in hand, five candles lit, and a small flashlight for my reading. I turn the page, but stop when I hear a few scrapes on my window. The only tree in my yard isn't close enough to be the answer. I stand, shaking in fear, praying my time hasn't come.

I feel a breath in my hair, near my ear, giving me the chills. I walk slowly to the curtain-covered window, hand outstretched. I grip the curtain and it was at that exact moment that the power came back on.


	2. Oh, Cheez-its!

**A/N: Photo prompt: Banning Sign. No set length.**

 **Rated M for language. Fandom: Twilight**

 **Genre: Humor**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; SM does. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **~TaT~**

 **"** **Due to the incident on Nov. 14, Cheez-its are no longer allowed in the cafeteria. Thank you for your cooperation."**

"Due to the incident on November 14? What the fuck?" I mutter aloud, wondering what they're on about.

Then I remember Emmett and Mike. Shaking my head at the memory, I continue on to my next class. Damn Emmett's need for humor and pranks. He crushed Cheez-It's into powder – how many times it had to be done I will never know, and I don't want to – and Emmett paid Mike $50 to snort it. Poor Mike might not be able to smell anything else for a couple of days.

Thanks for ruining it for everyone, you moron!

When I get to my class, Em is already sitting in his seat. I place my books down on my desk and walk right over to him. "Good job, douche! Cheez-its are now banned, thanks to you."

"Yeah, well, be glad I didn't use Pixie Sticks." His eyes light up and he gets a mischievous smile, "Although, when you sneeze after snorting those, whichever color it was comes back out!" He doubles over laughing and I just groan.

I don't think this guy will ever grow up.


	3. Liver and Wallet like this

**A/N: Word Prompt, up to 500 words.**

 **Rated M for language and of drinking age activities.**

 **Fandom: Twilight.**

 **Genre: Humor**

 **Edward POV**

 **Thank you, Amanda, for giving me this!**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; SM does. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 ***posts a facebook status* "I think I might stay home tonight…" Liver and Wallet like this.**

 **~TaT~**

As I sit with my laptop open and surfing Facebook, I come across a post from my best friend, Emmett.

"Party of the century TONIGHT at Theta Nu!

BYOB, bitches!"

Dear, God! Last semester, there was a 'party of the year' and if this one is the party of the 'century,' then I'm not so sure I want to go. I almost got alcohol poisoning last time.

"You have to come out with us tonight, Edward," my best friend, Emmett said. "It's the party of the year!"

That moment right there should have been my clue. There I was, thinking, "Sure! We'll just go out and have one great night of frat boy-styled fun before cramming for finals." I should have known better, though. Party of the year to him really means a three-day weekend of booze, girls, games, bets, and any other shenanigan you can think of. I was late to my first class on the Monday following, and I swear I had a hangover for five days.

This time…

"I think I might stay home tonight." I type out and then hit 'post.' I stand and walk to the bathroom. When finished, I heat up some Tostitos cheese sauce, grab my chips from the cupboard, and sit back down in front of my laptop. I look at my status to see that "Liver" and "Wallet" have liked it.

I don't know what to think about this, but I start laughing at the truth of it. Then, my curiosity spiked. I clicked the names, only find out that both of Em's sisters, Bella and Alice, had changed their names.


	4. Always

**A/N: Word Prompt. Fandom: Harry Potter. Rated T.**

 **This is my first HP posting.**

 **I, unfortunately, still have not read the books – want to badly – but I love the series regardless.**

 **In light of Alan Rickman's death, I give you this.** **I hope you all like my tribute to him and his role as Severus Snape.**

 **Standard Disclaimer: The fantastic JK Rowling owns Harry Potter; I do not. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **"** **After all this time?"**

 **"** **Always."**

When the blinding light starts to fade, Snape sees the beginnings of many figures. He turns his head to try to get a better look, and soon, they're not just fuzzy outlines and shadows, but people he once knew to be dead. A hand reaches out to help him stand. He takes the offering without question and is pulled up to his feet.

"Welcome, Severus," the familiar voice of Dumbledore says.

A woman steps forward with a smile. Snape cannot help but smile back at her; the one person who saw him. "After all this time, and everything that has happened, I still see you."

Snape knows her love for him is different than her love for James, but it's still love.

"After all this time…" Snape whispers, "we stayed connected somehow."

"Harry was the connection. He always had been."

"Always."

From then on, Dumbledore, Lilly, James, Snape, and the countless others that were lost, continue to watch over and help their fellow wizards.

 **A/N: You will Always be my Snape, Alan. Rest In Peace.**


	5. I Bite, You Bleed

**A/N: Photo/Word Prompt. This is just a little tease for a plot bunny I had. Things are still in the early stages of development, so I can't say where you'll find this section until I can focus on it and figure it out myself, lol.**

 **Fandom: Twilight**

 **Rated: T-M**

 **Genre: Mystery/Suspense**

 **Edward POV**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; SM does. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **I Bite**

 **You Bleed**

 **You May Fight**

 **But I Must Feed**

 **~TaT~**

"I bite, you bleed. You may fight, but I must feed." I hear whispered from somewhere around me as I start to wake up. When I fully realize that I'm in a dark room with only the moonlight shining into the middle, I start to freak out. I try to scoot back to the wall, only I'm already there.

"I've had many handsome and beautiful toys, but you … you are by far my favorite to look at." A woman says. My adrenaline picks up a bit more at her musical, yet evil voice. I look around for the unknown source, but it's so dark. "May I have a taste? Just a small taste. A finger prick would do." When I don't make a move or sound, she laughs. "There's no way out, handsome. I will have what I need from you whether you fight me or not. Now, stand up and give me your finger. It won't be as bad as you think."

Once standing, I lift a shaky hand, palm up, and wait. I want to close my eyes, but my curiosity has the better of me. The need to see what my captor looks like also equals the fear of it. I finally see a feminine hand reach out and I brace myself. When her hand touches mine, I'm stunned to feel that it's soft and light, and oddly soothing. Her hand closes three of my fingers into my palm and gently pulls my index finger into her mouth. It's then that I see the outline of her face, but more importantly, her eyes. The red irises are locked on mine, and they quickly turn black when her tooth pierces the skin of my fingertip. The feeling is odd. I can't say that I felt the piercing, but it's more of a pressure, and then numbing. She slides my finger from her mouth and backs away with a moan.

"You are delicious," she says.

Because I'm intrigued, and stupid, I ask, "How do you compare the taste of blood to you?"

"You mean, compare it to human food?"

I nod.

"Think about your absolute favorite food. How does it taste when it touches your tongue? How does it make you feel when you smell it? How would you feel if it were to disappear?" She pauses, then starts to circle me slowly.

I didn't realize I moved far enough away from the wall, I thought.

Running the tips of her fingers lightly over my chest, shoulders and back, she begins to speak again. "I've heard that chocolate is an aphrodisiac to you humans and the taste is best described as … orgasmic." The last word is whispered into my ear from behind and makes my heartbeat jump into high gear. I'm unsure if it's out of fear because of what she's said or out of the unsuspected arousal I just felt.

"Oh, the fun I'm going to have with you."

I swallow, hard. "Fun how?"

She laughs mischievously, "The best kind."


	6. Countdown

**A/N: Word prompt. No word limit. Unbeta'd.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Fandom: Twilight**

 **Word Count: 844**

 **Genre: whatever Tearful & Anxiousness falls into **

**Bella POV**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; SM does. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Write a story that involves a countdown, starting at 10, ending at 0.**

 **~TaT~**

Ten.

Ten minutes until we'll know. I lean forward in my spot on the couch, resting my elbows on my knees. I stare at my wringing hands, not really seeing them. Edward's leaning back against the cushions, arms crossed in front of his chest, staring straight ahead. He'd be the epitome of calm if it wasn't for his right knee, rapidly bouncing, showing his anxiety. I don't have to look over at him to know that every thirty seconds he runs a hand through his hair before going back to crossing his arms.

Nine.

My mind wanders back to the day we lost her. It was the middle of the night when the pain in my lower abdomen woke me, therefore Edward, from sleep. I whipped the covers off, finding blood on the bed sheets. Miscarriage. We don't know if it really was a little girl, but I like to think so.

Eight.

The doctor took some tests and eventually came back with the result of that I can't carry to term without medical help. So we tried, and tried, and tried. We failed each time and I just couldn't take the pain anymore. It hurt too much, but I only have myself to blame. Edward, God bless him, kept trying to talk some sense into me and convince me that we didn't have to do this and just adopt. But I wanted my very own. I wanted a child that we created and I grew inside my belly, and I was going to do whatever it took to do it.

Seven.

I finally gave in, though. We would have had a baby boy six months ago, but the mother had a change of heart. It turns out that her family had left the wrong impression on her when she'd told them she was pregnant. She thought they'd shun her and wouldn't let her live in their house anymore unless she gave it up. When she found out they made a mistake and wanted to fix it, she backed out a few months before her due date. Selfishly, we were crushed, wanting to finally have a child we could call ours and love him as such. But a big part of us was happy for her and her family for wanting to right a wrong.

Six.

Now, sitting in this chair in the hospital waiting room, I pray that this one doesn't back out at the last second. I mean, as woman who wants a baby so bad, but is incapable of carrying, I can't fault another for wanting to keep theirs, the one they carried inside of them for nine months. I can't begin to understand what that must feel like, despite my own history. For a woman to give up her child for adoption, for whatever reason, is admirable. Edward and I are receiving a gift from someone who can give life to another, but not take care of it properly at this time in her life.

Five.

I can't take it anymore. Releasing my hands from their own death grip, I look and reach over to Edward, grasping his hand. He lets me take hold and squeezes mine a couple times. He knows how I'm feeling as I'm almost positive he feels the same.

Four.

My knees start to bounce and my lower lip rolls inward, trapping itself between my teeth. Are we ready for this? I'd laugh at myself if I could. I feel I've been ready for a baby for years.

Is the baby okay? What about Kate?

Three.

Sitting becomes too much, so I stand up and pace. My left arm comes across my middle and under my right elbow as I bring my right hand to my mouth, chewing on my thumbnail.

Two.

My nerves are shot and I think I'm going to go crazy. I need to know who's going to walk out of here with a new baby girl. I've come to like this teenager, wiser than her age, and she has assured us that she won't change her mind. I just can't help the little voice in my head that says that she could, giving me doubts. I also wonder if we're ready for the little angel.

"Bella, babe." Edward stops my pacing by standing in my way. Pulling me into a hug, he says, "It's going to be okay. We have everything we need for a newborn and I even remembered the thank you gift for Kate." With my face buried in his chest, I nod. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

One.

Now slightly relaxed, we sit back down, holding hands. I close my eyes, take some deep, cleansing breaths, and try to maintain the slight calm Edward succeeded in giving me.

I'm startled by the opening of the door. I look up and see the doctor walking over to us.

Zero.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. I'd like to inform you that you have a healthy baby girl and I can take you back to see her now, if you'd like?"


End file.
